Lady In Red
by somethingnewsomeoneold
Summary: "You're a fucking tease. I was hard all night." He's referring to you giving him a teasing flash of the thong you were wearing right before you walked out the door to go to the party. The red lace panty was an impulse buy at Frederick's of Hollywood, and Kendall's absolute favorite to see you in.


The front door has barely been closed and Kendall is unleashing his tirade on you while furiously kicking his shoes off and loosening his tie. "You're a fucking tease. I was hard all night." He's referring to you giving him a teasing flash of the thong you were wearing right before you walked out the door to go to the party. The red lace panty was an impulse buy at Frederick's of Hollywood, and Kendall's absolute favorite to see you in. It's your favorite as well, for a reason, but you would never let Kendall in on that. Sometimes when you bend over or shift at the right angle, it tightens, creating a mocking pressure of a hand squeezing your mound. Needless to say, you hadn't been unaffected by the undergarment.

You watch in amusement as he unbuckles his belt, undoes the zipper of his dress pants, then peels both his boxers and pants down to his ankles. His dick vaults free, thick, standing up high, and full of protruding veins. He hadn't been lying, the head is a shade of red so dark it's almost purple. "I was in the bathroom trying to rub one out when my Uncle Lenny came in with his nasally voice talking to someone about his hemorhhoid surgery. That killed it, I just couldn't."

You can't help the giggle that bubbles up from your throat at the thought, but it only serves to egg your boyfriend further along. An expression of disgust paints his face for all of a second until the unwanted memory is forgotten and he wraps his long fingers around his cock, giving it a slow pump while he walks to you. Placing his hands on your shoulders, Kendall pushes you down to your knees, making the heels of your stilettos dig into your backside. "Suck me, Linda", he says.

You smirk up at him and lick your lips before dragging the tip of your tongue up along the underside of his cock. He hisses at the contact and grips the side of your head with one hand, his fingers tangling into your hair. His other palm flattens against the wall behind you for support. You circle the head with your tongue and begin to coddle his balls, but Kendall's impatience brings an abrupt end to your agenda. "No more teasing", he practically growls and juts his hips forward, sheathing your mouth with his manhood.

You hollow your cheeks and suck him in, tasting the faint saltiness of his precum. The velvety heat of your stretched lips surrounding him steals his breath briefly, but as soon as he regains composure, it's a wrap. He pulls out and pushes back in, tilting your head up, but his own falling down so he can watch as he fucks your mouth. He hits the back of your throat repeatedly with his rapid thrusts, making your eyes water and your nails bite into his ass. Nine...ten...eleven strokes go by when a sheen of sweat breaks out over his forehead, his cheeks turn red, and his eyes close. "Feels so good", he utters weakly and plants his other hand to the wall before spurt after spurt of thick semen exits his slit and makes it's way down your throat.

Every nerve in your body is on high alert as Kendall helps you to your feet. He guides you to the glass table beside the stairwell and unzips your dress, letting it fall to the floor and leaving you almost naked before hoisting you up onto the small piece of furniture.

"Linda, Linda, Linda", he eyes you while unbuttoning his white dress shirt and slipping it off before running a palm down his still hard dick.

"That is my name", you sass him, watching him stroke himself some more. Man he's on fire tonight. Everything below your belt feels tight and swollen. It's uncomfortable and you feel like you'll explode if you don't get some relief of your own soon. Taking Kendall's lead, you trail your hand south, allowing two fingers to disappear behind the lacy fabric between your thighs, thinking it was just one of _those_ games the two of you sometimes play.

Unfortunately your hand is yanked away much sooner than you wanted it to be, and Kendall's grasping your arms, lifting them, and tying your wrists to one of the slats on the stairwell with his tie. "Why?", you groan and try to pull free.

It's now Kendall's turn to be entertained with your situation. "You put me through agony earlier. Tit for tat", he smiles with fake innocence.

You scowl, but your disappointment switches to excitement as he places a hand on each knee and spreads your legs apart. Stepping between them, he dips his mouth down to your bare bosom and nips one nipple, massaging the neglected breast. Next, he moves to the other one, dragging his tongue around it in a circle then encompassing it in his mouth, using his fingers to mimic the motions on the opposite breast. He sucks it roughly, just the way you like it, sending waves of pleasure straight to your core, making you moan and long to run your fingers through his hair. You ache to close your legs tightly, seeking some sort of friction on your tingling womanhood, but Kendall is one step ahead of you. He shakes his head and stops his activity, breaking away from you with a dry chuckle.

His green eyes roam over you, surveying his handiwork. He's beyond satisfied with his findings. Your skin is flushed, nipples are puckered deliciously, you're squirming with desire, and a damp spot adorns the crotch of your panties. His gaze lingers on the latter, acknowledging that that is his destination as his head gravitates downward. Hitching your knee up, he starts pressing soft kisses up the inside of your thigh. When he gets to the junction, he outlines your mound with his tongue, taking great care to avoid your clit and your drenched entrance. Finally, when Kendall's wet muscle grazes your swollen, over-sensitive bud, you gasp and jerk forward involuntarily. But just as fast as he's there, he's gone. "Damn it, Kendall!" You close your eyes and inhale deeply, willing yourself to breathe through the agony.

He merely nods his amusement, reminding you that this is payback for what you did to him earlier. No more words are exchanged, his mouth assaults yours with a thorough kiss brimming with teeth, tongue, lips, and rising hunger. He rocks into you with his hips, his hard-on brushing your lower stomach time and time again. "Please Kendall", you whimper defeatedly when he pries his lips from yours.

"Please what?", he counters and bites his lower lip while dragging your bottom towards the end of the table and nudging your underwear to the side.

"Give me your dick. Make me cum". You swallow hard and your heart skips a beat when he seems to submit to your request, moving closer and closer to you. You watch in slow motion as he slips his cock inside of you inch by inch, filling you to the hilt with ecstasy, but then withdrawals completely, his manhood glazed with your juices. Your inner muscles clench in emptiness. "More please", you ask, hoping for Kendall to be compliant. Instead, he holds the shaft and slides the tip of his cock up and down your slit. Gradually your pleasure builds until sweet release is just a breath away, when once again, all movements cease.

Renewed anger comes as the form of pooled tears in your eyes, and you simply look up at Kendall silently through your lashes, no longer wanting to participate in his revenge game.

"Uh-uh", he responds. "You're not giving up that easy". You refuse to look at him, letting your body go slack. "No", he denies your refusal and presses his lips to the sensitive spot just under your earlobe. He mouths the skin and dips a single finger into your weeping hole, stroking your g-spot and bringing your arousal back to life. The more you try to fight it, the more your body reacts to his touch. You hate yourself right now, hate how he can mold you into whatever he wants just like you're putty in his hands.

"Mmmm", you're unable to bite back your moan when it feels like electricity is running through your veins and your limbs all tingle.

"That's my girl", Kendall's pride shines through as your back arches, your body begging for more. His finger slips from you and is quickly replaced by his dick again. Slowly but surely he's there, stoking your fire with calculated drives. He knows if he keeps changing up the pace and angle, he can keep you from cumming. Kendall's fucking is intoxicating. You're hanging on the edge of euphoria, going back and forth from you being there to being almost there.

Your mind is a jumbled mess and your essence runs down his thighs. The last thing you remember is Kendall's comment, "You look so damn good when you're full of my dick", before he starts pounding into you. His erotic words echo through your head as his balls slap your ass with each savage drive. As the moments pass, all of your senses are amplified and your mind is whirling uncontrollably.

One by one, all coherent thoughts leave your head. What your name is. What year it is. Where you live. What's a color? What does life even mean? Your orgasm hits and you're coming undone with an unknown intensity, one step away from blacking out, all the while being submerged in complete bliss.

For all you know, the world could have ended and it feels like hours have passed when you hear Kendall's voice. "Babe? Linda? Are you okay?", he's peering down at you with concern.

Your arms fall limply to your sides without you even realizing that you'd been set free. They're a bit numb from the blood loss, so you shake them out. Between your legs is sore from the hard fucking, and you'd have a hard time walking tomorrow, but you would survive. "Yeah", you assure Kendall and give a little nod, rubbing your wrists, still mesmerized by what just transpired.

"Good", he smiles and places a gentle kiss on your lips. "By the way, we were invited to James' next weekend. Make sure you wear those panties again." Kendall winks and then walks away, his pants already secured back at his waist.

You steady yourself on the table and chew on the corner of your lip. Fuck that. Tomorrow you would take an impromptu trip to Frederick's and get something to even out the score. Next weekend: Linda-1, Kendall-1.


End file.
